


What Are You

by RandomRyu



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, human daryl, succubus rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl comes into contact with a odd being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You

“How do you get in here?” Daryl’s voice shook against his will, frozen in his stance. He always locks the doors and makes sure the windows are shut. He doesn’t understand.

“You would like to know.” The being crooned.

Daryl didn’t know what to say or do. The...thing in front of him was tall, about his height. Its skin was a light blue and seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room. Eyes red as blood sat in the middle of an all black socket, piercing Daryl’s blue eyes. Black wings sprouted from their back with a matching black tail that curved around its body, moving continuously. Grey hair slicked back with navy blue horns mounted on its head. Its sharp teeth poking out of its mouth with a long forked tongue lolling out. Scantily clad, it had black lingerie on its bottom half; black panties that left nothing to the imagination with white lace around the edges attached with garters to sheer black thigh-high stockings, nothing on its feet. 

It was terrifying, yet Daryl found himself oddly attracted to this odd being.

“Your name’s Daryl, right?~” The thing hovered closer, flapping its jet black wings.

“Y-Yes. How do you know?” Daryl stepped a few steps backwards.

“I have my ways. I know things about you that no one else knows.” The being went even closer, closer; so close that it made Daryl fall on his ass and continue backing up along the floor until he hit a pile of junk that he left lying around (he wasn’t a clean person).

It was so close now that Daryl could feel the heat of its breath on his face.

“Please-” Daryl closed his eyes, not wanting to look into those dark, dark irises.”Please go away.”

“Fine, fine.” The thing backed off quickly, much to Daryl’s relief. “Until next time, then.” The being kissed Daryl lightly on the cheek before he left, seeming to vanish from thin air, leaving Daryl breathing heavily and clutching at his heart.

When was this thing going to be back? Would he be ready for it? What does it want?

So many questions ran through his head as he sat there regaining his breath.


End file.
